


Goode For a Day

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: Thalia rescues Percy from detention.





	

Thalia's Pov

I was sitting next to Artemis in the throne room on Olympus. It was late at night when Zeus pulled everyone into a meeting. No one really knew what it was about. I kept glancing at everyone in the room. Poseidon, Hermes and Hephaestus just looked bored, while Aphrodite was searching for her hairbrush. 

Currently, Zeus was rambling on about something probably none of us cared about, and I was busy polishing a spear for Artemis. It was her favorite, the one she always used on her hunts. It had a million scratches on it but it would look shiny soon enough. I was in the middle of polishing when I felt Artemis nudge me.

"Hey Thalia, once you're done with my spear you may want to polish your own. I think you have enough time. Zeus is just going on about nothing." 

I just nodded in reply.

"As usual," I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Thalia?" 

I heard Zeus say my name and my head snapped up. 

"Hm? Nothing. Just talking with Artemis." 

I laughed nervously.  
'And not criticizing your meetings at all,' I thought.

Zeus glared at me before returning to the meeting.

"Why don't you go see if Percy needs any help? I'm getting bored and want to polish my spear a little." Artemis whispered. 

"Okay, but why does Percy need help?" I asked.

"He looks like he's dying." 

Artemis opened an IM in front of me of Percy in detention. He was falling asleep on a math workbook that had pre-calculus on the front. Paul was at the school computer in his room waiting to finish whatever assignment Percy needed to.

"Okay," I said, and I was flashed down to Goode High before I could blink.


End file.
